Shalia
'Shalia '''is a character in ''Fable: Edge of the World. The daughter of Pahket, chief of the village of Sweetwater Trees, she eventually accompanies the Hero of Brightwall as a guide during his expedition into Samarkand. Ten years after The Crawler's defeat at the hands of Albion's mightiest new Hero and king, Shalia, along with her father and her village, suffered under the rule of the new Empress, whose dictatorial rule left little for the desperate inhabitants. Facing the attention of the hostile Sand Furies, Pahket reached a deal with the desert dwellers; he would offer his village's services to any travellers in an attempt to lull them into a sense of security, tricking them into staying at the village until the Sand Furies swooped in, killed the travellers, and stole their belongings, leaving little left for the people of Sweetwater Trees. In return, the Sand Furies would leave the villagers in peace. This deadly cycle ended when the Hero of Brightwall, in an attempt to end the reign of the evil Empress and the Darkness that she served, made a stopover in the village. Almost immediately taking to the Hero's travelling companion and friend, Ben Finn, Shalia privately warned him about Pahket's inevitable betrayal. Her warning having spared the Royal Army, the grateful Hero of Brightwall offers Shalia the opportunity to come with them. Disgusted with her father and her people, most of whom fled in fear of reprisals, Shalia agrees, serving as a guide. Warning the Royal Army once more that the Sand Furies prepared backup ambushes on the path outside of Sweetwater Trees, Shalia suggests an alternative route that takes the expedition force past the Sand Furies and into Asur-keh-la. Though the local Hollow Men do not take kindly to this intrusion, the Royal Army defeats them with the help of their mighty Hero King, allowing further passage deeper into Samarkand. Though the army continues its march on the Great Trade Road, it is eventually forced to stop for a resupply of water. Over the objections of fellow Samarkandian guide Shan, who pressures the group to venture to the underwater spring under the Cave of a Thousand Guardians, Shalia points out the location of another, closer underwater spring. Unfortunately, this proves to be a trap by the Darkness, whose poison caused those who drank from the well to mutate into Jakala, a type of Samarkandian Balverine. Horrified at the consequence of her actions, Shalia concedes that the Cave of a Thousand Guardians is likely their best chance. Inside the ancient memorial to Samarkand's many Heroes, the group finds itself attacked once more by the Darkness, who possesses the aforementioned statues of the Heroes. Leading them into battle, the Hero of Brightwall and his army emerge victorious, discovering within the cave an obelisk that rewards the Hero with a servant whose form takes that of the Hero's choosing. This ultimately summons the dragon spirit known as Percival, who takes Shan, Shalia, and the Hero of Brightwall to visit Garth, residing in a nearby monastery. There, it is spirited insistence of Shan and Shalia, combined with the request of the Hero that inspires Garth out of his peaceful meditation and back into battle. With an army of monks at their side, Shalia accompanies the Royal Army to the capital of Zahadar. While the Royal Army, lead by Garth, attacks the capital head on whilst the Hero of Brightwall sneaks into the palace, Shalia waits outside for the return of Ben Finn. Unfortunately, while Finn returns with Garth, Kalin, Percival, and most of the army, they bring ill tidings; at the very cusp of victory, the Darkness was summoned, which quickly forced the army to retreat, killed Shan, and took the beloved Hero King hostage. Though Shalia joins her voice in the cries to rescue the Hero King, Garth counsels that they will need to careful consider a new plan first. The others sadly agree.